fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sarah Illexia
Sarah Illexia(サライレックスヒア Sara Irekkusuhia) is the 2nd Lieutenant in the Savage King to Michael O'Neil and is the Leader of her Alpha Wolf-Pack, a band of wolves that are said to rival those of Vulcan that live in the mountains. During her younger days, Sarah lived as an outcast of her own village, forced to live in the forest away from anyone who thought were in danger from her behavior. Eventually she grew to hate the village and left on her own to see the world. In her travel's, she was trapped by a wolf pack and their leader, who challenged her to a fight, which he lost and was killed and skilled. In that moment, she donned on his pelt and was now leader of the pack. In her travel she met with a woman who decided to take her in along with the wolfs themselves, showing her all she knew about Magic. However, things turned for the worst when after returning from hunting, they found their home burnt down with her mother dead from being stabbed. After finding their scent, she and her pack went to kill the bandits who did this, awakening the animal inside of her, which drew the attention of Michael O'Neil, who offered her to either be destroyed or join his group to turn the world upside down and back to where it belonged. She joined up and began to travel with Michael all over to help bring more beasts into the kings and turn the world back to survival of the fittest. Appearance She was often seen to have very pale skin and short red hair during her days in the forest, often revealing much of her body due to the small amount of clothing she had on. It is also seen that her canine teeth are much more longer and sharper Over the months, Sarah often wore rags of clothes that she often found tossed away in the garbage, often stitching them together in order to make clothes for herself. After killing the Alpha Wolf and becoming Pack Leader, she donned on the pelt by tying it around her neck, wrapped her chest with dressings to hide the deep scars she got on her chest and stomach, and wore new clothes that she fashioned from some dead traveler's she found that were killed by the wolves. Over the years, her body began to change more and more, her muscles becoming more and more toned with each beast she fought and her hair growing longer and almost reaching her lower backside. It is also seen that she has added more clothing to her attire, including a cloak that she often ties around her waist and so Personality When she was born, many felt that she was destined to be something more due to her small physic and markings she was born with on her back. Growing up, she felt like a happy little girl, but somehow always had a strong connection with animals around her, as if they were drawn to her. Eventually she grew more and more wild, always doing things, ripping up anything she could get her hands on, and even playing rough with other children. After being forced to live by herself at age 10, she slowly grew to lothe those around her, hating them for treating her like she was some kind of animal, making it harder for her to resist the call of the wild that she often got. After leaving the village, Sarah grew more and more prone to aggressive behavior, often acting out to anything that she considers a threat to her own safety. After slaying the Alpha Leader and taking on the title of Pack Leader, Sarah started to act more like a wild hunter more than a wild animal. After meeting Michael, she found herself to agree with his view: The strongest person should survive with their own wits or with those of a clan, anything else would be considered a crutch. One thing that Sarah hates more than crutches is being a glorified girl, often those that consider beauty and looks to be their main weapons. In her mind, she'd rather be caught dead than ever wearing outfits that make her look feminine, despite at times often having to do it in order to get through her mission. Synopsis History Equipment Arsenal: During her time in the wild's, Sarah often found different kinds of things that were either dropped in battle, from small scraps of metal or pieces of armor that she found thrown away when people thought it was broken. When she gathered them, taking some of the make-shift tools and created hand-made weapons that she then kept in a special arsenal that she used Requip to save it. Magic & Abilities Natural Abilities Beast Communication: Ever since she could remember, Sarah has always had a strong connection with the animal side of nature, how she is able to do it nobody can really say. Since the day she was banned, she had been seen to have multiple kinds of animal's that often came to her aid when she was in trouble, some didn't even mind becoming her food to help her survive. Eventually her abilities grew to the point where anytime she spoke the english language, any beast was able to understand her, especially her Wolf Pack that she became leader of after killing their previous leader. Immense Magical Energy: In her younger day's, she had been shown to have quite a bit of magical energy locked up inside of her body, not many knew the cause of this, especially her parents ince both were normal people and never once had any encounter with magic of any kind. It eventually started to grow out of control as she was often getting large headache's that released a certain amount of energy, leveling a building at one point. After her banishment, she decided to get control of this power and started doing exercises that she saw mages do when they often came into her old home town. Eventually her training was able to pay off as she had been seen to control the magic much more easily than anyone else in her age group, something needed when she used her Melody Magic to cast and create the spell's needed. Enhanced Reflexes: In the jungle life, Sarah often had to learn how to survive on her own with what she could find or increase her abilities to make sure she wouldn't die. Over the month's she spent there, Sarah had to rely solely on her intellect and instinct's to survive, allowing her to increase her chances of survivial, along with her reflex's. Her body has been toned to have endured constant fighting, allowing her to react faster to incoming threat's that often come her way, and with her flexability, it makes dodging them or evading them much more easy depending on what the attack is. Enhanced Speed: Through her day's running and running out of danger wherever it found her, it naturally strengthened her own two feet, allowing her to become much more agile, fast, and very enduring at times. When her training with her magic allowed her to increase the speed that she uses her abilities in any way, especially when she uses Melody Magic, something that allows a long period of time to cast, but only takes mere-moment's for her to release the full might of the spell at hand. High-Intellect: Despite being naturally raised in the wild's of the jungle, Sarah has been seen to be one of the most intelligent in the king's, often coming up with different battle strategies, and analyzing weakness of their opponent's before they fight. When she first discovered the tablet that talked about the ancient way's of Melody Magic, it took quite a bit of intellect to not only translate it, but figure out the proper harmonic's that it would take to create the special mixture to craft the small heptagon shape figure's in order for the magic to work. Enhanced Strength: In her younger day's, Sarah often depended on her quick thinking and instinct to overcome any opponent that often got her way. However, over the year's she knew that it wouldn't be enough to just outhink the opponent if she didn't have the strength to back it up. When she started to learn magic, Sarah began to think of different way's to use the magic to increase her own strength in order to be able to take on anyone that attempt's to get in her way or fight her enemy's head on. Thank's to the training given to her by Michael, Sarah is able to break through stone without worry about damaging her hand and is even able to lift double her own weight and not even break a sweat. Magical Abilities Melody Magic(めろぢ まじく Merodi Majiku) Is a rare and ancient type of Holder Magic, Lost Magic, and variation of Music Magic that allow the user to cast spells from a physical form, in the shape of a glass-like heptagon that fits in the palm of one's hand, and playing a melody that can have different forms or properties depending on what the user takes out. Spells *'Casulty Cannon'(かうさりち かのん Kausariti Kanon) - Is a common spell of the magic, the melody plays a form of battle theme, as if to announce the arrival of a great opponent, when used, the melody focuses a powerful beam of sorts that hit the enemy at incredible speeds. On impact, the entire opponent's body becomes burning as it deals damage both internally and externally, even though the effect of the spell is said to only last up to five minutes. *'Future World'(あるたあ どずうん Arutaa Dozuun) - Is a powerful spell often only used every once in a while due to the amout of power it would take to create multiple ones. The spell is cast as the melody begins to play in any specific area that the person wishes the magic to show on, when it starts, the user is able to take a small glimps into the future depending on what they wish to see, be it their own future or where and when they're enemies will attack. *'Mundane of Destiny'(まんでいん おうふ ですちに Mandein Oufu Desutini) Is a Forbidden spell of Melody Magic, known not only for it's difficulty to make and amount of power needed for it, but because it's dangerous ability to endow any person the user chooses with Any form of Caster Magic or Lost Magic. However, there are some serious draw backs to the magic: it will not endow any user with Lost Magic with specific requirements or any Caster Magics that are very deadly like Revival or Death Magic. The time limit of the use for any magic is considered to be up to ten to fifteen minutes, and when the user loses the magic, their entire body goes through a magic exhaust that can bring them to the edge of death and leave them helpless to defend themselves. This spell can only be made once a year and can only be used on one single individual be it any other person or the user themselves. Take Over(接収 テイクオーバー Teiku Ōbā) is a Caster Type advanced Transformation spell utilized by the various mages and Vulcans. Requip(lit. Express Equipmentary) (換装'' Kansō'') also known as Re-equip (Del Rey): is a Holder Type Magic used by multiple mages. Trivia *The character pic is based off of the main character from Shut-Hell *Her wolf-pack often go off on their own, but almost always listen to her every command due to her status as pack leader Category:Phantombeast Category:Female Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Savage King Category:Dark Mage Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Caster-Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:Under Construction Category:Lost Magic User Category:Mage Category:Wandering Mage Category:Music Magic User